Jyuunshi Summer Cruise
by shroomipoo
Summary: When Tohru is invited to go on a luxury cruise to Hawaii with the Sohmas (courtesy of Momiji) anything can happen from kisses to disses on a ship in the middle of the ocean! YukiTohru KyoTohru HaruRin and a little bit of AyameTohru
1. Arriving

I made a new fic because I couldn't help myself. Anyways, I hope you don't get too confused in the beginning.

BTW, the beginning is set in like the US because that makes much more sense than Japan in this fic. Just pretend, okay?

...

1. Arriving

...

"I'm so excited!" Momiji hopped around in circles around Tohru. "It'll be so fun, especially with Tohru!"

Behind stood Yuki and Kyo, Yuki standing there with his arms crossed and Kyo looking as if he would punch Momiji.

"I'm excited too!" Tohru exclaimed. "It'll be so fun! I'm so glad you and Hatori-san invited me along!"

"No problem!" said Momiji, pausing to pull a cute smile before continuing to hop around Tohru.

Tohru smiled and looked up at the large ship moored on the dock. The Sohmas had given her so much she couldn't be able to thank them. Especially last week, when she heard the wonderful news.

...Flashback...

"Yay!" Momiji came running through the paper door, breaking it. Shigure sighed. First Yuki and Kyo and then Kagura and Haru and now Momiji too. Someday his house would be nothing but cheap repairs.

"Hatori got this from one of his patients!" Momiji exclaimed. "Twelve tickets to a pleasure cruise to Hawaii!" (A/N: I was going to make it the Caribbean, but I've never been there so it would have been difficult with the details)

"Wow that's terrific!" said Tohru, coming back from the kitchen. "Have fun!"

"No, no, no!" Momiji shook his head frantically. "Hatori says we should bring all of you, and Tohru too!"

"I'm out," snapped Kyo. Kagura would definitely be there. Living hell...

"I'm in," said Yuki, putting a hand on violently nodding Tohru's shoulder.

"Wait what?!" said Kyo suddenly, jumping up. "I'm going too!" No way was he going to let the rat and dog—let alone snake—alone with Tohru.

"Oh, that's great, Kyo-kun!" said Tohru, stopping herself right before she was about to hug him. "Gomen!" she apologized quickly.

"It's alright, Honda-san," said Kyo, ruffling her hair.

"Who else is going?" asked Yuki darkly, praying that Ayame wouldn't be on the list.

"Um," Momiji counted his fingers. "You, Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, me, Hatori..."

"We know that," interrupted Kyo, "Skip to the important stuff."

"Fine, fine, you big meanie," snapped Momiji. "Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Rin, Kagura,"—Kyo flinched—"Ayame,"—Yuki flinched—"and Rin."

"That's terrific! Almost everyone is coming!" Tohru was so easily excited.

"We're going next Friday!"

...

Today was the "next Friday" and Tohru happily showed the man her ticket and identification. She boarded the huge liner.

Inside, she gasped. It was so beautiful, so fancy. Everything was furnished marble (or fake marble) and bright elevators lined the far wall of the lobby. Looking up, the exquisite lobby went through several floors—a glass dome where sky shined through at the top showed that it went right up to the deck. A tap at the back of her head woke her up from her awe.

"You're blocking the line," said Kyo gaily, pointing to the rest of the Sohmas behind her. "Wow," he said, walking into the lobby. "Must be really expensive,"

"Hey Tohru!" said Momiji, hyper as ever, "What's your room number?"

"What? What room number?"

"On your ticket," said Momiji, pointing to Tohru's ticket.

"797, what does that mean?"

"Cool! Mine is 792! It's on the same floor and hall!" Momiji seemed pretty excited.

"795," announced Yuki, "right next to yours, Tohru."

Tohru blushed slightly. Kyo glared. "799."

"Noooooo!"

"Yaaaah!" Kyo took off running as Kagura came and grabbed him a second later.

Kagura was tearful by now. "Our rooms aren't even close! 789! What do you call that?!"

"Isn't yours next to Tohru's too?" asked Shigure, tapping Kyo lightly. "Odd numbers on one side of the hall, even on the other. First digit stands for the floor, so the Sohmas are all together."

The huge group of twelve moved to the elevators, and scrunched together going up Tohru ended up turning Yuki and Kyo on the way up. ("Gomen, gomen!")

...

Usually I don't write Author Notes halfway through, but I must tell you the floor plan of the end of the hall on the seventh deck:

789**Kagura** 791**Rin** 793**Haru** 795**Yuk**i 797**Tohru** 799**Kyo**

---Hall---

788**Hiro** 790**Kiso** 792**Momiji** 794**Hatori** 796**Ayame ** 798**Shigure**

...

Hiding the mouse in her pocket and hiding the cat in Haru's jacket, they managed to stagger to the end of the hall on the seventh floor.

Tohru put Yuki down on the ground with his clothes and opened the door for him. "Thanks," said the rat as Tohru gave him his card key and closed the door.

poof Tohru swung the door closed with an "eep" and quickly retreated to her own cabin.

It was a nice little room with a small bathroom, a writing desk, and a small queen sized bed next to the balcony. Tohru walked out and looked out. There wasn't much of a view, but she noticed Haru at his balcony two rooms down. These cruises were just like crammed apartments.

Shigure came around knocking on everyone's door. "We're all going down to dinner together," he announced to the ten other Sohmas and Tohru. "Everyone out in the hall in five minutes, alright?"

Tohru quickly collected her hair into pigtails and grabbed her mini-backpack and exited the room.

No one was there, of course, seeing that she was out in just 30 seconds. "Eep!"

"Ayame what the—"

He buried his nose in her hair and she blushed. "May I escort you, my lovely little cherry blossom--"

WAPP

"Pervert," said Yuki grimly.

"Ahh, little brother—" began Ayame.

"Can it," snarled Yuki.

The rest of the cursed family slowly all arrived in the hall, and they all started down the hall. In the elevator, Tohru was careful to stand between Rin and Kisa this time.

The elevator doors opened, and the group made their way down to the dining hall.

...

"Oh, table for twelve?" The seater shook his head sadly. "We have three tables for four, but no table for twelve. Is that alright?"

"Yes that's fine," said Hatori. Yuki and Kyo (Shigure too) automatically took a step towards Tohru. Hatori turned around and stared. "You're sitting with us," he said, grabbing Shigure by the ear.

"I'm sitting with Tohru-chan!" announced Momiji happily, almost turning himself into a rabbit, "I'm sitting with Tohru-chan; is that okay, Tohru-chan?"

"Of course," said Tohru happily. Momiji grinned. Kyo skulked.

"Alright, well follow me," said a waiter, seeing that the Sohmas had divided themselves equally into four.

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji were led to a small table by the corner. Tohru stared out the fancy framed glass window. The ship was still moored into the harbor; it would set sail this evening.

"Wow," said Kyo looking at the menu. "They want you to get one of each,"

"Appetizers, salad or soup, a main dish, AND dessert," added Yuki.

"Well it's not as if you have to pay, so that's good, right?" asked ever-optimistic Momiji.

"You can't eat it all," said Yuki dully.

Tohru blinked at the menu. "I don't know, I'm not very hungry. I guess I'll just get a salad and dessert."

"Hm, me too I guess," agreed Momiji.

The waiter came with their plates, and it was a rather peaceful dinner, other than Momiji's constant talking and Yuki chucking leeks at Kyo.

...

By the end of the day, after Tohru had lugged her luggage that they had delivered to her room door into her room, stayed outside watching the ocean for half an hour, took a shower, she collapsed into her bed and fell asleep right away. _This will be one fun vacation, _she thought before sinking into a deep sleep.

...

Hey, how is it? And just to be nice, I've given you, the reader a to-do list!

1. Review this chapter

2. Promise to read and review the next chapter

3. Read my other fics

4. Tell everyone I am a wonderful author (jk)


	2. First Day Out

...

2. First day out

...

When Tohru woke up that morning, something felt different. Keeping her eyes closed, she vaguely thought what it could be...

_Cold...heavy...why feel different...still sleeping...open eyes smart maybe..._

Tohru opened her eyes to find her lying in her cabin on her bed (as she should be) with a snake curled up around and on top of her with its head coming to a stop right next to her face on the pillow.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Four Sohmas rushed into her room in their pajamas to see what was going on.

A very terrified Tohru half falling off the bed and a very startled snake tangled up in the sheets met their eyes.

The snake sweat dropped as his brother and cousins popped veins on their forehead.

...

Tohru brushed her teeth while a cat and rat chased a snake around her room (The dog and seahorse decided they had better things to do and left).

"Hey you guys can calm down now," she said.

Poof poof poof

"Eek!"

Breathing heavily with her face against the wall, Tohru heard the others arguing.

"Ayame, you didn't even bring your clothes?!" said Yuki bewildered.

Tohru could pretty much hear Ayame sweat-drop. "Well I had to start out as a snake to get under the door..."

"What?!" said Kyo. Apparently locking doors wouldn't stop Ayame. "Don't you _dare_ go into Tohru's room again!"

"Guys...can I turn around yet...?"

"Why don't you go take a shower while we figure this out?" asked Ayame helpfully.

WOK THOK

"Don't get any ideas," warned Yuki and Kyo in unison.

...

Tohru walked out onto the deck. Immediately she smelled the salty sea wind in her face, and the bright sun shone onto her hair in the cloudless sky. The ship's deck was pretty large, all paneled wood with a glass dome in the middle—the top of the lobby. She walked over to the side and looked at the endless flat of ocean. They were now fully crossing the Pacific.

"Nice, huh?" said Kyo, walking up behind her.

"Mom always wanted to go on an American cruise..." said Tohru sadly.

"But doesn't that mean that she'll be happy to see her daughter on one?"

"Huh?"

"To see her daughter do something that she missed out on life."

"I don't know," said Tohru.

Kyo scooted closer. "Well, you know what?" he said quietly. "Just enjoy yourself. Your mom would be happy to see you happy, don't you think?"

"Hai!" said Tohru happily. "You're right, Kyo-kun!"

Kyo smiled one of his rare smiles. "Don't worry about your mom at all, Honda-san."

"Hai," said Tohru.

"Be our little optimist on this trip, like you always are like back at home, okay?"

"Arigatou Kyo-kun," she said, kissing him on the cheek, "Thanks."

She skipped off merrily as a very red Kyo stood as if he were petrified and a very quiet Yuki watched from above.

...

Back inside her room, Tohru looked at the day schedule. "Dinner starting from the second night onboard is to be formal," she read.

_Uh oh, I didn't even pack a formal dress! I don't even have one!_

There was a knock on the door. "May I come in?"

"Hai," said Tohru offhandedly. Yuki sat down next to her on the bed. "You look troubled, Honda-san," he said.

"It's nothing," she said, swallowing. It really wasn't that bad.

"You're not a very good liar," said Yuki playfully, putting a finger on her forehead. "What is it?"

"It's no big deal," said Tohru.

"Yes it is," countered Yuki. Tohru would end up telling him.

"I didn't bring a formal dress for dinners and events or anything," she said.

"Its okay!" said Yuki merrily. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "I'll get one for you!"

"Eh?"

"There's a ship shop on the fourth level," he explained. "Shigure and I were looking strolling through the ship yesterday,and I swear, its huge."

"Arigatou," was all Tohru could say.

...

"How about this one?" asked Yuki, pulling out a pale green Chinese-style one.

"Not really," replied Tohru, pulling out another. "Do you think this one would match?" It was baby blue with spaghetti straps, a white satin ribbon at the waist, and a pattern of cherry blossom petals around the bottom hem.

"I like it," said Yuki. "Let's buy that one."

"Arigatou, Sohma-kun, thank you so much!"

"No big deal," he said, smiling one of his prince smiles. Nearby, two girls who were watching them started whispering loudly to each other.

"Wow, lucky her, I wish I had such a nice boyfriend." said one.

"Yeah, he's so cute too," added the other. They had no idea Tohru and Yuki could hear them clearly.

"Saki, you're way too boy crazy. Although I do wish I had a guy too sometimes."

"And he buys a dress for her too," said the one called Saki.

"Hey, there are still plenty of chances in life," said Saki's friend dully.

"How sweet," said Saki, watching the cashier gives Yuki the check.

By the time they left the shop, Yuki and Tohru's faces were both burning red from embarrassment. "Gomen, Sohma-kun," said Tohru as they made their way up the elevator.

Yuki blushed. "It's not your fault, Honda-san," the elevator dinged and they walked out, "People these days, if they're going to talk behind your back they ought to do it properly at least."

Tohru smiled and blushed as they got to her room. "Arigatou so much, Sohma-kun," she said, bowing.

Yuki smiled and let go of her hand (which he just noticed he had been holding on for the whole time) "So...uh...see you later, Honda-san."

"You too, Sohma-kun," she said sweetly before closing the door.

Yuki blushed even deeper as she closed the door. _I have to ask her out sometime,_ he thought.

...

ReViEw!!!


	3. First Night Out

...

3. First Night Out

...

"We finally reserved a spot for twelve," said Shigure proudly. "So we're all sitting together!"

"Great," droned Kyo, praying that Kagura would be sitting on the other end of the table.

"I'm sitting next to you, Kyo!" Kyo rolled his eyes before he took off running. It made sense, because Kagura was running after him the next second.

"Oh, yeah, and it is tradition they say to show off your dates on the first formal dinner here on the cruise," explained Shigure, looking meaningfully at Tohru. Four other pairs of eyes also focused on her.

Kyo went through the honors of taking care of Shigure and Yuki took care of Ayame. "Lechers," they said in unison.

Tohru just stared, seeing that there wasn't anything better to do.

"Come with me, Kyo, please?" Kagura grabbed Kyo by the legs and swung him around. It would've been a nice helicopter effect, but they were in a small hall, and one can hear the cracking of Kyo's neck as he was swung repeatedly into the two walls.

"Kagura-chan, you know, you should stop." said Tohru, sweat-dropping

"Kyo—go—with—me—to—dinner—okay—?"

"Kagura-chan, you're going to kill him."

"Won't—you—Kyo—?"

"Kagura-chan, you're seriously going to kill him."

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOO—!!!!"

"Um...Kagura-chan, you really should stop it,"

Finally she dropped him and then hugged him. Kyo seemed too unconscious to respond or push her off him.

...

"Come in," said Tohru.

Kyo peeked in. "Tohru, can I hide here?" he whispered.

"Uh—"

With that Kyo dashed into Tohru's room and ran into the closet, closing the doors.

"Um..."

"Sorry," he said quickly, "Kagura's after me again."

"Kyo-kun, um, I need to change, I'm sorry..."

"I'm not going to come out for a while. And I'm facing the wall inside anyways."

Tohru wasn't very sure so she changed in the shower. Not that she didn't trust Kyo, but just in case.

"You can come out now," said Tohru, opening the closet door. Just then Kagura bombarded into the room.

"Kagura-chan—!" Tohru slammed the closet shut.

"Where's Kyo?!"

"Kyo—he—he's—"

"He's not here," said Kyo from inside the closet. Kagura blinked. "Alright then," she said, walking out the door. Tohru closed it behind her as Kyo stepped out. "Dense," he remarked.

Tohru was busy braiding her hair into two small braids at the front and bringing them together at the back. (A/N: HAHA SAMANTHA!!! Oh yeah, this is between me and one of my friends here so yeah) Through the mirror, she saw that Kyo was wearing something that resembled a white dinner suit...although uncomfortable, he did look kind of nice. Kyo eyed her back through the mirror.

"Nice dress,"

"Thank you, Kyo-kun, you're so sweet." Tohru giggled. "Are you saying that just to be nice?"

"No, really, it looks very pretty on you."

"Arigatou, that's very nice of you, Kyo-kun!"

"No problem," said Kyo pulling a rare smile.

"Yuki got it for me."

Kyo noticed his smile fading a little but retained it so Tohru wouldn't notice. He had been very happy for her until she mentioned Yuki. _Why do I feel jealous all the sudden? I don't even like her. Kagura on my butt is pretty much enough already._

_Yet still..._

_Kuso Nezumi._

...

_Baka Neko._

Yuki scowled as Kyo walked out into the hall with Tohru holding hands. _Stupid cat's warming up to her, huh?_

"Hi, Yuki-kun, thank you for the dress," she bowed slightly. "I don't know what I would do without you.

"Hey, it's alright, okay?" Tohru was a little too caught up in her thank you's thought Yuki, smiling and tapping her lightly on the shoulder. Tohru noticed he was wearing the same thing as Kyo—though black.

Shigure came down the hall with a can of soda pop. He was wearing a pink tie with his suit. (A/N: sorry, I just had to put that in. I love pink ties! )

A leer from his two younger cousins immediately made him back off from Tohru.

"You three can go down to dinner already; we'll all follow soon enough," said Shigure, entering his room.

"Alright, let's go," said Yuki, taking Tohru's other hand (that wasn't holding onto Kyo's)

Yuki steered Tohru forward slightly, in attempt to get rid of Kyo's grasp, and Kyo gave a discriminating look at Yuki, tightening his hold on Tohru's other hand.

And blushing happy overenthusiastic optimistic Tohru was just smiling (and blushing slightly) and walking forward, completely immune to noticing that she was holding hands with TWO guys who were trying to get they girl for themselves.

_Damn rat._

_Idiot cat._

...

Dinner, and again...

--Tohru sweat-dropping and watching the commotion around her.

--Momiji talking enthusiastically about his gobbledygook

--Hiro and Kisa being very quiet and mature and glancing at each other

--Ayame and Shigure planning who knows what

--Hatori going "..." and watching them

--Yuki bothering Kyo with leeks and Kyo cursing back at him

--Kagura clinging onto Kyo's arm

--Isuzu picking at her food with an expression similar to Tohru's

--Haru glaring at people glaring at his hair ("YES I KNOW IT'S WHITE SO JUST STOP WHISPERING AND POINTING, WILL YOU?!")

...

"Hey, do you two want to take a walk out on the deck?" Tohru couldn't resist asking; it looked so wonderful through the window that she had to see it in person outside. Although the sunset had already passed, the rosy pink horizon marked with small strands of high cirrus clouds glowed from behind the perfectly horizontal dark blue ocean horizon. As she stepped out through the glass doors, the ocean wind immediately picked up her hair. The middle of the ocean was one of the most beautiful places on earth...

"Wow, it's really..." too beautiful for words thought Tohru. A random bird cawed from somewhere far away. "...pretty," she finished, seeing that there wasn't really any other adjective.

Tohru was too busy enjoying the after-sunset and the ocean wind against her skin that she didn't notice (well, truth be told, she never notices it at all) Kyo and Yuki trying to butt each other out of the way.

"That's so sweet of him," said Tohru.

Yuki and Kyo both turned and stared at her, following her gaze at to two other Sohmas also enjoying the sunset.

Well, Haru was, but Isuzu looked kind of uncomfortable next to him with her hand in his. But still, their foreheads were rested on each others, and Tohru couldn't help but feel a slight jealous towards Rin.

Deciding that it was rude to eavesdrop or even stare, Tohru turned her attention back to the horizon, where the water seemed to be getting lighter in color as the sky slowly transitioned gracefully into a darker blue as the last bit of golden pink shrank away.

"Let's go back in before I accidentally dunk the cat into the water,"

Tohru whizzed around to find Yuki casually holding Kyo by the scruff of the neck. "Sohma-kun—"

Yuki smirked and let go of Kyo, taking Tohru's hand and leading her back inside. Kyo huffed and crossed his arms

...

"Wow, how much do they give you?" Tohru hadn't expected that much luxury. Not only was there great food—free too—and terrific service, they had shows every night. For the time being, she was holding hands with two guys and walking down into the auditorium (A/N: for those of you who haven't been on cruises, they're huge enough to have like two pools, a gym, around 700 cabins, 4 dining areas, huge lobby, 10-20 levels, a pub, dance hall, spa rooms, mall-like ship shop, and an auditorium.)

Some lady wearing way too much eyeliner and a long black dress was standing at the doors, handing out flyers. Kyo took three and handed two to Tohru and Yuki.

"Saturday Night: Musical: Blue Moon...actors and actresses from Broadway performing it for you here tonight..." Tohru mumbled to herself as she scanned the paper. "Sounds like fun, huh?"

Kyo rolled his eyes and hoped it wouldn't be a soppy romance like the last movie he and Kagura watched.

...

I'm gonna end the chapter here for the time being, but I promise I'll update it really soon since I have so much time. Maybe even as soon as some time today. Anyways, R&R!


	4. Cousin Rivalry

...

4. Cousin Rivalry

...

Kyo collapsed onto his bed. That was the lamest romance he had ever seen. (A/N: BTW, Blue Moon is a real musical, and it is kind of soppy) He changed into his pajamas patterned with cartoon cats and turned off the lights. It was great to be sleeping off a roof again. But still, his thoughts kept on wandering off to the rat..._Kuso nezumi_...

...

Yuki didn't feel like staying up late. He would like to accompany Tohru and Kisa on a late-night roaming around the ship, but his weariness convinced him against it. Sleeping somewhere where the cat wouldn't bother him was pretty new. _Baka neko..._he thought as he fell asleep.

...

"Hmmm, whose room should I sneak into tonight?" Ayame stood in the hall in his snake-skin patterned designer pajamas eeny meeny miny moe-ing the doors. "Hum, my dear little brother would never mind..." he said, carefully trying the door. Yuki had forgotten to lock it. It was going to be easier than he thought.

...

Rin sat on the side of the small bed with her head on Haru's shoulder and his arm around her. She felt his eyes on her as she slowly closed her eyes. _How long is he going to stay here..._she moped silently in her head. _I'm not spending the night on his shoulder..._she shifted slightly, thinking it over. _Although that would be nice. Wait, what am I thinking?! Since when was I madly in love with him?! I am not!_

"Isuzu-san?"

"Hm?" Rin was too tired to open her eyes. Haru wasn't that uncomfortable anyways.

"It's getting late, so I'm going to go now, is that okay?" He carefully laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

_Don't go, _thought Rin, too tired to speak,_ I like having you around...WAIT Since when did I—I mean, thank goodness he's leaving I thought he was going to stay here forever! Humph. Good riddance too._

Rin was either too busy arguing with her subconscious mind or just plain weary that she didn't notice Haru kiss her on the cheek before he left.

...

Haru straightened up and looked at Rin sleeping. She was too pretty...without knowing it, as if it were instinct; he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered. _Did I really just say that?!_

_Well, I'm lucky she's asleep._

...

THONK BONK BASH BOOM KABAM TOOM THONK GONG DONG KLUNK BOOM BOOSH KABOOMIE

Tohru woke up to strange loud noises coming from the room to her left. "Huh?" she yawned.

She stuck on her slippers and quickly exited into the hall.

Momiji (in fuzzy bunny slippers) was leaning next to the door to Yuki's room with a sheepish look. "What's going on?" asked Tohru.

"Ayame..." growled Momiji sleepily.

"What about Ayame-san?"

"Yuki," grumbled Momiji, ruffling his hair.

"What about Sohma-kun?"

"You'll see," mumbled Momiji, heading back to his own room. Tohru shrugged and knocked on Yuki's door.

"Sohma-kun?" she called.

A bedraggled looking Yuki opened the door. "Creep..." he muttered to himself. Then seeing it was Tohru, he immediately straightened up and rolled his eyes. "Why must _I_ have a creep for a brother?"

"Ayame-san...?" Tohru asked peering in the room. Sure enough there was Ayame with a lot of bumps and lumps and bandages on his head.

"When will he learn that he has his own bed," sighed Yuki, lugging his unconscious brother up by the hair and dragging him out into the hall.

Tohru stared; well, there wasn't anything better to do in this occasion. Yuki came back, dusting off his hands. "Well, with that finished..." he said to himself.

"Hey, Honda-san, do you want to go to breakfast early?"

"O-okay, wait, I'm going to go change and brush my teeth first." Tohru bowed quickly and dashed back into her own room.

Yuki smiled and leaned against his room door, waiting.

"Don't get any ideas, rat,"

Kyo was leaning against his door (on the other side of Tohru's door, remember) with his arms crossed watching Yuki with a scowl.

"Jealous, neko?" smirked Yuki brushing his bangs back. "I advise you not to develop any...feelings...because you're going to lose."

"What are you talking about, you blockheaded mouse?"

"You heard me the first time," replied Yuki coolly, taking the hand of Tohru, who just came out of her room smiling her happy smile, and as usual, completely immune to seeing the cousin rivalry. Well, she knew they fought (no matter how dense she was), but not of what their new winner's "prize" was.

Kyo huffed and took Tohru's other hand. Tohru was too busy smiling to notice Yuki shoot Kyo a dangerous glance and Kyo shoot one back.

"Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun, are you both mad at me?"

The two Sohmas stopped shooting at each other with their eyes. "What?"

"You two are kind of quiet."

"No, we love you as much as always," said Kyo innocently.

"Hai!" agreed Tohru loudly.

...

(A/N: I quote Hana-chan: "Honda-chan is a little dense on the romantic side, isn't she?")

...

Two heads popped out of a large artificial palm tree.

"Oooh, what are they doing..." said the first 'spy.'

"Hai, how sweet!" exclaimed the second.

"Shhh! They'll notice us!" chided the first, and an arm emerged from behind the tree and whapped the second 'spy' on the head.

"Ouch! Shi-chan, that hurts!"

"Shhh! Quiet!"

The white-haired 'spy' took off his goggles (for disguise). "This is kind of pointless. Besides, it's rude to eavesdrop."

"We might see something interesting!" said the other 'spy,' "Ah, the gallant prince kisses the lovely princess and..."

"I don't belong in palm trees," grumbled Ayame, climbing out of the plant, "and neither do novelists, so I suggest we leave. This is a huge waste of time."

Shigure pouted at his friend's un-enthusiasm. "Fine," he said, stepping out of the plant.

Ayame rolled his eyes and carefully picked the straw from his hair as Shigure tripped while climbing out and landed face down on the ground. This was one clumsy writer.

"What are you to doing this time?!"

Shigure lifted his face off the floor and looked back at Hatori.

"Just keeping a supervising eye over our little sakura,"

Hatori rolled his eyes. _Shi-chan, as if._

"You know what? I'm going to do something else," decided Shigure.

"A wise idea, Shi. No loitering outside the women's restrooms this time though."

Hatori turned and left as his two friends stared sullenly back at him.

_Aw, darn it..._

_..._

Eep...I'm definitely not in a good writing mood...This isn't the last you'll get of Shi-chan and Ay-chan spying! Review and I will send you a lollipop telepathically.


End file.
